1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for recording images of a vehicle underbody.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices and methods are known for video-based recording of an object with a large surface area such as, for example, the underbody of a vehicle.
Devices for recording the underbody of a vehicle are known, for example, as recording systems at monitoring stations, entrances or on streets. In these recording systems, a general distinction may be made between mobile devices such as, for example, a camera fastened to a rod, and permanently installed devices.
Permanently installed devices are described in, among others, US Patent Application Publication 2006/170768 A1, international patent application publication WO 2006/059998 A, UK patent application publication GB 2271483 A, US Patent Application Publication 2003/0185340 A1, European patent application publication EP 1619625 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,102,665 B1. In these recording systems, the underbody of a passing vehicle is visually recorded using a single camera or a series of cameras installed transversely to the driving direction.
Similar systems, in which the visual beam of the camera is directed to the underside of the vehicle with the aid of a mirror, are described, for example, in US Patent Application Publication 2008/0239079 A1, UK patent application publication GB-2258321 A and international patent application publication WO 2006/093478 A1.
German patent application publication DE 197 05 047 A1 describes a method and a device for measuring the tread depth of a motor vehicle tire. In this case the tread pattern of the motor vehicle tire is acted upon by laser light from a laser. The laser light produces a light spot on the tread surface of the motor vehicle tire. The light reflected from the tread pattern is detected by an image-resolving sensor. The image-resolving sensor in this case observes the position and/or the shape of the light spot. The signals of the image-resolving sensor are processed to produce output data in accordance with the tread depth. During measurement, the motor vehicle tire rotates, so that the measurement may be carried out at multiple points of the tread pattern.